Explores of Both Worlds
by AruaPearl44
Summary: A Riolu named Ash was a human but now a Pokemon. Now with his partner Pikachu, he must figure out who he was while attending the local explores guide. But a new evil is after Ash as well as Paul, can he serve being a Pokemon before being capture.
1. Ep 1: Welcome the Pokemon World

Ep. I: Welcome to the Pokemon World

* * *

**This is a new story I made up.**

**Hope you like it.  
**

**Sorry about the spelling errors.  
**

* * *

On a soft, white beach on the Pokemon side of Lake Valor, a Riolu is ling in pain. 'I must get out of here. I don't want to be captured.' thought the Riolu weakly. 'I can't let those scientists find me.' Then the Riolu became unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile at a nice tent in the middle of a Pokemon town, the brothers, Pikachu and Richu, were talking about Richu's old partner, Ash Kechum. "Richu I don't think you should have evolved." Said Pikachu. "Tho Ash hasn't been found yet, and I'm glad you're visiting me, I don't think you should have given up on Ash so quickly. The way you were telling me in your letters, he wouldn't give up on you if you were missing. He would look everywhere. So you should. If you really care for him you should look for him."

They had three beds, two bathrooms, a dining room, and a living room. They were fighting in the living room which is next to the door.

"It's been weeks seen he was kidnapped! I have looked everywhere! He just gone forever!" yelled Richu. "I think you should go to the beach to think about what you said today and about joining that Pokemon explores."

"Ok." said Pikachu. Then he left the tent.

* * *

(30 min. later at the beach)

"I think that Richu can a pain. He knows I'm a cowered." He said. Then he looked at the water as he walked. "I wish I was braver or someone encourages me to be brave." He looked up ahead and saw something. He began to ran to the thing.

(Riolu POV)

I was waking up from a dream I think. Suddenly I saw this Pikachu. He said. "Are you okay?"

I was totally freaking. "I don't remember Pikachus to talking." I was very confused.

"What are you talking about? Your a Riolu and they know Pokemon can talk." said the Pikachu.

I looked in the water. He was telling the truth. I was a Pokemon. I was freaking even more. "This doesn't make seance. I was human, now I'm a Riolu."

"You were a human?" he asked.

"Yes, doesn't I make seances that I'm freaking out about being a Pokemon." I said angerly.

"Now that you munched it, yes. Do you know how that might have happened?" he asked.

My mind was a blank I couldn't remember anything. Well there was one thing. "I only remember my name is Ash Kechum and I was a human."

"Really." he said questionably.

"Yes!" I said.

(Nobody's POV)

They began to walk back to Pikachu's house.

* * *

They entered the living room with Richu at the table.(Yes the tent is very advance for a regular tent. That's how it is in all the tents. Except for the guide master's tent.) Richu noticed the Riolu and said. "Did you just move here?" Pikachu answered for Ash. "No, I found him laying in the sand at Lake Valor shore. He said he was a Pokemon trainer."

"That's very strange. No human has ever been turned into a Pokemon and no human has ever been on this side of the lake since my friend was kidnapped." He said. "And there's more, he doesn't remember his life. He only knows his name and that he was a human. Right Ash?" The yellow furball said. Ash nodded.

Richu was a little confused on how this Pokemon was his old buddy. Now that he looked closer it did resemble him a bit. Riolu's eye color was the same auburn color as his friend, and he had those z marks under his eyes. Richu finally spoke, "You should get to bed. It's almost you curfew." They nodded and headed to the sakes of hay in the west part of the tent.

Ash had a little trouble getting to sleep in his bed, but he was able to figure it out. Just when he was about to go to sleep he said to Pikachu. "If you hadn't found me today I don't know what I would." Pikachu thanked him. Ash then slept.

* * *

(Pikachu's Diary) (Author's note: Boys can have diaries, too.)

I found a new friend today. He may once been human but I don't care. It's been a long time since I had a friend.

Tomorrow I'm going to show him around town, and to pick up some food, he really eats a lot. I'm also showing him the best place to get berries.

Good night.

* * *

**Your probably wondering why theirs a Pokemon side on lake Valor. Well I'm going to tell you in the next episode. **

**And what was with him in the beginning, and how did he get that way. Well I going to tell you later in the story, but I don't know when.  
**

**Sorry it's short.**

**Until next time.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with You_Peace Out.  
**


	2. Ep 2:An APauling Truth

Ep. 2: An APauling Truth

* * *

**Sorry about the long update and the cheesy name.**

**Anyways here's Ep. 2.**

**I own nothing.  
**

* * *

After Ash found out he's a Riolu, the next day Pikachu took him around town.(Town Settings are based on the Pokemon: Explores of Darkness Town.) They visited the Duskull bank and deposited 10 pero(Pokemon money). Followed up by Electrowire's Link Store, but it was closed as well as Chansey's Egg Care and Kolegoe treasure store. They arrived at Zigagoons' store and weapon shop. "Well, well, well. Looks like Pikachu has a new friend and that means a new customer." said zigagoon 1, which I'm going to call it Zack. "Zack stop that, what you want us to have no job." said his brother, Cody.(I gave them the personalities of the characters of the Suite life of Zack and Cody. (Not a cross over.)) "I was just warming up the costumer. Don't be a weenie Cody." said Zack. "Are they all ways like this?" whispered Ash. "It's even worse when there's a pretty girl." replied Pikachu. "Any ways I'm just picking up the usable and showing my friend around." He intruded their fight. Zack just gave them a mango, an Oran berry, and three apples. Pikachu gave them the money.

After an encounter with Zack and Cody, Ash and Pikachu saw the Kangakon Storage. "Hi Candace." said Pikachu. "I'm showing my friend Ash around." "Well at lest your not babysitting Phinese and Ferb." she said. Suddenly they heard a bang. "What are you doing?" she yelled. "We're making a slushy machine but it has some bugs." The young Kangakon. "Oh, you are so busted. I'm telling mom!" she yelled back at the little Kangakons. "Anyways is there anything I can get you." she said sweetly. "Nah." he said. As they walked away Ash asked. "What's with her?" "Just the usable." Pikachu said. Ash sweatdropped.

As they began to walk out of town Ash asked. "I remember what you said yesterday and why is their a Pokemon side of Lake Valor?" "Well it happened about two weeks ago. We were living our normal lives until a strange man hit us with a ray. It made us very intelligent, but we still can't speak human. Well after a day after we were hit by the ray. Our leaders disciple to divide the plant up evenly. Our leaders made the humans make the deal and now haft of every content is ether Pokemon side or Human side and no one is allowed to cross the boarder of the land." He replied. The Riolu gasped. "Well now that's over with let's find those berries." Pikachu said. "What kind of berries?" Ash asked. "Two Cesto berries and three Anasto berries. You look for the Cesto berries and I'll look for the Anasto berries." "Okay." Then they split, Ash going right and Pikachu going left.

Ash didn't remember what the berries looked liked so it was going to be hard. Just when he was about to give up hope he saw two Cesto berries. He ran until he saw a large boy with purple hair. The boy seemed so familiar, like Ash seen him before maybe in his past life. **"Hmp. A Riolu. That pretty rare. Go Wevile." **he said coldly. Something about his voice made Ash's blood boiled. Suddenly Ash's mind was turned off and his insects and mind when he was at a top secret lab went on. ** "Wevile Ice shards." **Suddenly shards of ice hit him but it didn't phased it. An aura sphere formed and turned into an aura blade. The blade hit the ice Pokemon hard but not hard enough to make it uncounces. 'That Riolu is more powerful than I thought**.' "Wevile Shadow ball!"** The energy/poison hit Ash hard, if Paul knew that it was his rival he would happy. **"Now Metal claw." **Ash did the same thing. Both hit and Paul's Wevile fainted while Ash was very weak. **"Go Pokeball." **He yelled.

Before Ash could do anything, he was hit by the ball. He shuck and was inside the ball. Strangely to Ash it wasn't a forest or a river bend. Far from it, he was in a house but he crashed the door opened and popped out of the Pokeball. Ash grabbed the berries and ran away. Away from Paul and a bad feeling he was getting. Ash's mind was turned back on when he was far away from Paul but before his Pokemon insects made him eat the berries.

"So did you get the berries?" Asked Pikachu. "Yes." "Did anything happened?" "You first." Ash said. "Np. Nothing happened." "Well I don't remember anything after I met this human." "Wow, wow, wow. You saw a human in the woods?" "Yes. So what?" "So it means he violated the deal. But we'll have tell Richu first, I don't want to be the one to start a war."

After some walking they returned home. "Did anything happened out of the ordinary today?" asked Richu. "Yeah, Ash saw a human." Pikachu said. "And he wanted to capture me." Ash said remembering some parts. "What did he looked like?" Asked Richu. "He was a young man with purple hair. He had a purple blue jacket and he was very cold." Ash replied. 'Paul! I though I never hear of him again. Poor Ash. But how did he made it back? Paul is very strong and ruthless, and Ash doesn't know any attacks.' "Is there something wrong brother?" asked Pikachu. "I know who attacked Ash. Paul. He's a jerk and is ruthless. Ash do you know any attacks?" Asked Richu. "No. I don't think so." He said. "Well make sure. Give me the food I'll cook something up. After dinner go to bed." Richu said.

That night after diner Pikachu asked. "How did you make it back alive?" "I don't remember and I told you that I blacked out after I met him. Maybe he thought I wasn't worthy enough." "Or you did something very cool and bet him. Huh, it could have happened." "Maybe. Well good night." "Good night."

* * *

(Richu's Journal)

It seems that Ash still as spunky as when he was a human. But I would like to know how did he got turned into a Riolu and how did Paul not capture him. Ash is a rear Pokemon so yeah Paul would want him.

Nothing is making seance.

Well I hope things are better in the morning. Good night.

* * *

(Pikachu's Diary)

Ash is so cool. He was able to get away from a trainer. And make friends with everybody that was in town.

Well tomorrow we're going to able to the guide. Hopefully I won't be scared. Maybe I got my wish for a friend to make me brave, who knows.

Good night.

* * *

**Now we know about what happened to the world.**

**The next one will be about the guide.**

**Some things will suprise you. **

**Til next time.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace Out.  
**


	3. Ep 3:Team Dawn

Ep. 3 Team Dawn

* * *

**As I told you last time. They are going to join the explorers.**

Words** = Dream.**

**Words in the story = FlashBack.**

**Sorry it's late.**

**I own nothing.**

**Thanks you readers.**

* * *

"Ash wake up! There's a creepy caterpie near the tent!" yelled Misty.(Aah. Duh. She's the only one that doesn't like bugs.) "What that's the 3rd time this week. Misty could you be braver." Ash said. He got out of the tent. Then he shewed it away. "My hero." Misty said. Then lightning hit the entire area in one big volt.

Ash woke up.

(In the real world.)

"Sorry partner but you wouldn't wake up." said Pikachu. "That's alright but I did have a strange dream." Ash said. "Well, we'll mind that later we have to go to the Guide tent." Pikachu yelled as he dragged Ash.

* * *

"Here we are." said Pikachu showing a tent. Ash looked at the ground and saw a hole covered by sticks. Pikachu stepped on the sticks. "Who is it? Who is it?" asked a really load voice. Pikachu looked really nerves. "Pikachu's, Pikachu's!" yelled a voice from the ground. "Who else?" The load one said. "Just step on the sticks." Pikachu whispered to Ash. Ash did what Pikachu said. "Uh hm. Riolu maybe." said the ground voice confused. "Maybe!" The load voice yelled, hurting Ash and Pikachu's ears.

"Well it looks like a Riolu's but not like any I've seen before." the ground one said. Then the doors open to show a Loadred, he looked at Ash, then smiled. "Welcome new timers. Are you here to join?"It asked. "Yes but how do you know were new." Ash asked. "It's a secret." The load Pokemon said.

They walked inside to see a lander going down. Ash and Pikachu went down.

First floor, under ground. There were a lot of Pokemon teams talking and looking at the two bill boards. A Bidarle came up from the lander next to the one they came down. "Welcome, do you want to see our guide master?" He asked. "You betcha." Pikachu said.

(Second floor, under ground.)

There was a Crogunt in a store looking like he's board or something to the right of the lander.(When you're looking at the lander point of view.) Bidarle walked them over to the guide master's room. Just outside the room was a Jiggalypuff. "You look far miller."Ash said. (Well dah. That's because it's the same Jiggalypuff that use to put you and the gang to sleep and draw stuff on you.)

(In the room. A Chattoxs was standing there.)

"Oh great and mean ... I mean powerful Chattoxs. These two want to join the guide. Can they?" Bidarle asked. "Yes." He said. "I remember you." Ash said.

**(Flashback.)**

**"Are you Ash Ketchem?" A female Officer with sunglasses asked. She had blue hair, a blue uniform, and a Chattoxs on her shoulder. "Yes." The same boy from his dream said but he was wearing different clothes. "Your under arrest."She said coldly. "Under arrest, no chase." The Chattoxs said.**

**(End of flashback.)**

"What did I do to get arrested?" Ash asked, he only remember that part. (Ash wasn't really arrested, that Jenny was just being an idiot and said the wrong word.) "You know me." The Chattoxs said. "I'm Ash Ketchem. So how come you arrested me?" He asked angerly. "Wait your him!" Chattoxs said in shocked. "So." Ash said. "It's just Ash Ketchem was a human when I met him. And my partner was so stupid that she said he was arrested when she really mean she wanted him and his friends to act like bowling pins to attract Team Socket." Chattoxs said. Then Ash remember the rest of the episode. "It's Team Rocket not Socket." He said. "Well I like to misuse words." He said. He cleared his through and said. "So what is your team's name?" "Oh no I haven't thought of a name." Pikachu said. "We'll be called team Dawn." Ash said. "Okay." Chattoxs said. Pikachu whispered in Ash's ear. "Why Dawn?" "Because it means light and we'll be battling the darkness, so that's our name." Ash whispered back.

"Here is your first assignment." Chattox gave them a scrolled. The Riolu unrolled it. He sweatdropped. "It's just said that we have to find an egg in Chelnce Forest." Ash said. "Ash that's big. Pokemon eggs are extremely valuable." Pikachu told Ash. "Let's go!" With that Pikachu dragged Ash out.

"So why give them that, Chattox." Bidarle asked. "Because Ash was a great human when I met him. I want to help him in his hours of need." Chattox said.

* * *

"So where is Chelnce Forest?"Ash asked. "Where you met that Paul guy." Pikachu said. And with that they were off.

* * *

"Man this place is creepier that the last time." Ash said. "That's because this place has something different in the air." Pikachu said. "I feel like the forest is saying that we shouldn't be here." "What that's nuts, let's just find the egg." Ash said. He looked to his left and saw an egg. "There it is." Then he ran towards it. Pikachu realized where Ash was going, so Pikachu ran and said."Wait up for me."

Ash ran towards the egg and grabbed it. "Mission complete." He said. Then Ash felt something, like he was afraid, but he didn't know why, he had the egg. Then a shot flew passed him. 'What was that?' Ash though. "Missed." A person said. "It's experiment Rx1, get him before he attacks." Then two guys, a doctor and the guy that had blown the dart at Ash, stood up from the bushes.

'Who are they, what's Rx1, and how do they know me?' Ash though. He began to run away but he slipped and released the egg. Pikachu caught the egg just in time. Then Ash felt something course through his vanes. It was very painful. Ash closed his eyes. But what opened those eyes wasn't Ash, no, not at all. "You will all bow to me." A familiarize and evil voice said. "It's using teleconferences." The doctor said to the other guy.

The first guy blew another dart at Ash. "What for. Your out of match." The King said as he bounced the dart back at the guy. The guy fell asleep and the doctor carried him away. "Snap out of it." Pikachu said as it zapped Ash. Pikachu let the egg down softly and was able to get Ash back.

"Huh, what happened?" He asked as he got out of the shock. "You got weird but I was able to get you to come back." Pikachu said proudly. "Let's get the egg out of here." Ash said.

* * *

"Here's the egg." Ash said as he showed the egg. "Good. Here's your cut of the prize." Chattoxs said as it gave them a bag. It had 30Ps. (Ps is shorter for the money.) It also had Ash's Kanto backpack but smaller for Pokemon like Ash and Pikachu to use; some barries, and a Pokenav. "Only 30Ps?" Ash said. "Well we do have an expense for students that stay here. And besides you have all that other stuff." Bidarle said. "Okay." Ash said. "So were do we stay?" "Here of course. You beds are at the end of the hall that's outside this room." Chattoxs said.

"Diner time." A Chingling said. "Oh boy it's time to eat." Ash said as he followed his nose to the mess hall. "I'm sorry about that Chattox, Ash eats a lot." Pikachu said. "Don't worry." Chattoxs said. "We should get diner as well."

After having diner, Ash and Pikachu went to their rooms.

"Tomorrow we have to teach you some moves, earlier you turned evil and I had to get you out of it."Pikachu said. Ash sweat dropped. "I would if I can do any moves, Paul almost captured me so I must know something." Ash said as he lie on his bed. "Well goodnight." "Goodnight."

* * *

"Rx1 escaped us again. He's more powerful than we thought." The doctor said. "Yeah. But getting Paul will be easier." John (the guy that blew the dart at Ash.) said. They were at a campsite. "Stop talking about lam stuff. The sooner we find them, the sooner we can find Ash Ketchem." Their leader, who was female, said.

* * *

"I still can't believe that Riolu got out of the Pokeball." Paul said as he camped up. "He must be at a high level. well hopefully I can find him tomorrow." Then he thought of Ash. "Wounder where that crowed is. He said he be there at lake Valor but then he disappears. What a loser." (This happened a few days before the big Ash V.S. Paul battle.)

* * *

"It seems Ash is still in there somewhere." Dialga said as it ponder Ash's mission. "I knew it was a bad idea to turn him into a Pokemon." Mew said. "Well, we could change him back." Latias said. "That's because you have a crush on him." Mewtwo said. "I kissed him, it's more than a crush, Mewtwo." Latias said. (From the seance of Pokemon Heroes, where ash was kissed by Bionca or Latias, I thought it was Latias.)

"Well, he'll have to find out, sooner or later, that the King was going to take his body when he was still a human." Lugia said. "I wish that king wouldn't take over Ash, he's one of Max's friends." Jarachi said. "It was his fault in the first place to go after the orb to prove that human, Brandon, wrong that he was weak." Sucine said. "I don't care of humans as long as they don't have anything to do with us and regular Pokemon." Entie said.

The legendary Pokemon were arguing over their chose to change Ash into a Pokemon. Apparently the King was still in Ash and he was going to over ride the world again. Ho-ho discided with the other legend Pokemon to change Ash into a Pokemon that wouldn't be much help for the king to concur the world. "It's still hard to believe just after we sent him out he was captured by Team Magmar and his skills were increased to from being helpless to dangerous." Ricoke said. "At least he escaped and doesn't remember anything." Celibe said. "Yeah. That was a break." Molters said. "But I feel sorry for the boy." Arniconuon said. "He'll never remember his achievements." "Well at least he forgot about the King." Zapdoes said. "And all those embarrassing things he did."

"Rah. I can't stand you guys arguing anymore." Licario said. "I'm going to help Ash in his state right now." "Wait Licario." Ho-ho stopped him."You can only work on his abilities and nothing more." "Ok."Licario said. Then he teleported. "Why did you do that?" Palkia asked. "Because Ash needs a the help he needs. Besides, the world will be in danger again do to that Team Galactic and when Arceus awakes." Ho-ho said. "Then why do it in the first place." They all asked in union. "Because I forgot and I was only concentrating on the king problem, he did try to capture me." Everybody fell back wards, anime style.

* * *

Pikachu's Dairy

We're in the guide and things are going fine. But I am worried about Ash. Hopefully that can be eased when me and Richu teach him some moves.

I'm not in the writing mood tonight so Goodnight.

* * *

**Now you know why Ash is a Pokemon. **

**I wounder what the next one is going to be about.**

**Training with Aura of cours.**

**Til next time.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace Out.  
**


	4. Ep 4: The Training

Ep. 4 The Training

**Well here episode 4. Like I promise. Sorry about the waiting.**

"WAKE UP!!!" a loud voice screamed. Ash covered his ears while Pikachu woke up from the noise. "Aah, my head hurts." Pikachu complained. Pikachu shocked Ash while saying. "Ash wake up." "Five more minutes mom." Ash said. Pikachu sweatdropped. "Ash I'm not your mom so and wake up." Pikachu protest. Ash woke up. "Huh?" He looked confused. "We have to go." Pikachu said. Then they ran off.

After a bit of a lecture Chatot gave the student group for tardiness, the rest of the Pokemon stated the Guide's rules.(A/N:Sorry I spelled Chatot wrong in the last chapter. I'm bad at spelling.) '1. Prepare for trouble. On the double.' Somehow that rule sounded familiar to Ash. '2. Run away and pay. 3. Never listen to Jigglypuffs' songs. 4. Friends are valuable as eggs. And 5. Smiles for miles.' Number 3 is lol.

"Okay Ash it's time for some training." Pikachu said. "But where will we train?" Ash asked. Pikachu sweatdropped. Then Chattoxs came over to the group. "Don't worry there's a training ground in the back." Chatot said. "Good luck and bye." Then Chatot left.

On the training ground there were a lot of dummies. "Wow." Ash said in amazement. It was huge. "Now let's get training." Ash said. Then he reached to his sides and tried to grab something, but he had nothing on him. "Ash, are you okay?" Pikachu asked. Ash realized that he was a Pokemon, not a trainer. "Sorry. I just felt like doing that when we arrived." Ash blushed. Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Now that that's over. Lets get down to your training." Pikachu said. "First we have to know what moves you know." "How do we do that?" Ash asked. Then Pikachu pulled out Ash's Poke'dex. (His Sinnoh one.) "I was able to get this while my brother was asleep two nights ago." Pikachu said. He pointed the machine at Ash and it Analise him. _'Riolu, the emanation Pokemon. Riolu is very agile. It may look small, but it's extremely powerful. You can gauge its emotion from the aura that projects from it's body.' _The machine said. '_Moves unknown.'_ Ash face was like this... 00. "What's aura?" He asked.

"It's the source of living things." A voice said. Ash and Pikachu looked to the side and saw a large blue dog like creature. "Who... are you?" Pikachu asked very nervously. "I'm Lucario. And I'm here to help you Ash." He said. "How do you know my name?" Ash asked. "I met you some time ago when you where human." Lucario replied. "If that's true then.." Ash said then lite up like a Christmas tree. "Then you can tell me who I was before I became a Pokemon."

"Sorry but my friends made me swore I didn't tell you." Lucario said. "Who are your friends and why do you two look a like?" Pikachu asked. "Well I can't tell you who my friends are, but I'm the evolved form of a Riolu and we don't look that similar because of Ash's face." Lucario said. Then Ash figured something out. "So if I evolve, I'd be like you." Ash said. He grinned.

"Yeah but you need to gain experience to evolve and we still don't know what moves you know." Pikachu explained. "You know you sound like Misty." Ash said. Pikachu and Lucario looked at Ash confusedly. "Whose Misty?" Pikachu asked. Ash just shrugged. Lucario and Pikachu then fell back wards anime style.

Then they got themselves up and undusted themselves. "Anyway... I'm here to teach Ash his moves." Lucario said why he was there. "He already knows them but he forgot when he got here."

Ash and Lucario face each other at opposite sides of the training ground. "Lets start with the basic." Then Lucario formed a sphere. "The aura sphere is for beginners." Then he shot the ball at one of the dummies. "Close your eyes. Clam your self and let the aura out of you." Ash did that and a perfect sphere appeared. Ash opened his eyes and saw the Aura ball. "Wow." He said. "Now shot it some where." Lucario said. Ash then shot it at another dummy 20 ft from him. "Good. You can do that well. And you have great aim and form." Lucario praised him. "It was nothing." Ash said proudly.

Then they did that a few more times.

"Now that you can do that. It's time to see the aura." Lucario said. Ash was confused. "See the aura?" Ash said. "Yes. First you close your eyes. Relax and open you mind. Focus on the surrounding without opening your eyes." Lucario said.

Ash did that and saw blue fires like. Lucario's aura was blue and some how familiar. Pikachu's aura was yellow but was unknown. 'Why does it fill like I've never met Pikachu ever. He's my best friend.' Ash thought. _'Come on Pikachu!'_ A voice like his yelled. It seemed so sad. The he saw a picture of a Pikachu in a bed, machines were wired to it. Then Ash opened his eyes. "What was that?" He asked about his vision. "What did you see?" Lucario asked. "Blue fire and Pikachu, you had yellow fire but somehow you felt like a stranger to me. And that's not haft of it. After I looked a Pikachu I heard this voice that was similar to mine then I saw a Pikachu in badges and was connected to machines. For some reason I was so sad. Maybe it was you Pikachu." Ash said. (The Pikachu in the vision was a quick flashback from either _The Electric Showdown_ or _Pika and Goliath._) "Well I hope it wasn't me." Pikachu worried.

"That's all the training I have to offer you." Lucario said then began to walk away. "Wait." Ash yelled. Lucario stopped. "Isn't there another move you forgot to teach me." Ash said. (Moves Ash learned:Aura sphere, the aura look, close combat, tail whip, metal claw, and a move that Lucario didn't teach, The king's power to move stuff with his aura.) "What is it?" Lucario asked. "Aura blade." Ash said. Pikachu didn't know what that was but the way Lucario was shocked made him think it was a powerful move. "How do you know that move's name? It's super high class. And supper top secret." Lucario said. "I.. I don't really know. My.. my head is hurting. Something else made me.. say it. I don't know what I was even talking about." Ash said.

"Pikachu! Use thunder bolt on me!" Ash voice e coked through Pikachu's mind. Then a picture of human as was saying that. "Ash.. are you okay?" Pikachu asked. But before Ash could answer the same guys for yesterday and their leader appeared.** "John, use the super cannon now." **She yelled. The guy got out a large cannon and shot a net at Ash. "No!" Lucario yelled the let out a massive aura ball on the net.

Unforgettably it did nothing. **"Sorry you. But your little attacks will do nothing. Rx1 is coming back with use and that's final."** John said as he pulled the net closer to them. **"Apparently, Judy, his energy levels are much high now than ever." **The scientist said as he observed Ash with his computer. Ash was so frightened and confuse that he saw his memories of his time with Pikachu flash before his eyes.** "Good job, Mark." **Judy congratulated him.

"What do you want with Ash?" Lucario asked them telepathically.** "He rightly belongs with us." **Judy said. **"We here at Team Magma, don't want other people taking our resurrect." **Then she held the bag Ash was in and chowed it. **"And besides, he's the only thing that links us to the missing Ash. So pipe down." **She yelled. Then they began to wake away. **"Now it's time to take you back to the lab. And onto the hunt of Paul and Ash."** John said to the dog-like creature in the bag.

"No, take me back to my friends. You can't do this. I hate you!" Ash cried then something like snapped. Ash's eyes began dark and the air became cold and still. **"Hey! What's with the sudden cold?" **Judy asked. **"Huh?" **Then she looked at Ash. **"Rx1 are you..." **But before she could finish that, Ash used his aura blade to cut loose from the net. Then he pointed the blade at her. "Don't you dare defile me!" Then he jumped and turned around to face the group with a dark face, 3 meters from where he was. He looked totally evil.

**"What happened to it?" **Mark said as he opened his computer but suddenly it exploded. **"Nah." **He said. Then the Riolu shot out several Aura spheres. Then the evil trio exploded and yelled. "We're blasting off." Then they disappeared as a star formed. 'Ding.' the star sounded.

"Huh? What happened?" Ash said as he came back to concave. "I'd better get back to Pikachu and Lucario." Ash said. Then he ran back to the training ground.

Meanwhile.

"Should we go after them?" Pikachu asked. Then he looked at the direction of the perpetrators. "If Ash asked me about that aura blade then he'll be fine." Lucario said. "What is an aura blade anyways?" Pikachu asked. "Well its an advance version of the aura ball. Except its more dirt and you can control it."Lucario said. "It's very difficult to master. I'm great at aura and I don't know how to do it." "So how come it's top secret." Pikachu asked. "Because it kills. The last person that use it kill several Pokemon and people." Lucario explained.

Ash returned to the training ground and saw Pikachu and Lucario were talking. "What'cha talking about?" Ash asked.

"It's good to see you again." Lucario said after he stopped talking to Pikachu. Then Pikachu ran up to Ash and hugged him. "I'd missed you." Pikachu said, then said what was on Lucario's mind. "How did you escaped?" Ash face was like this... 00. Then he rubbed his head. "I don't really remember. All I know was that I got really mad then the next thing I knew I was free and those three were gone." Ash explained.

"I'd better get back to my friends. I must tell them about this." Lucario said then teleported.

"Well now that that's done lets get ready for dinner." Pikachu said as he picked up the machine from earlier. Ash was totally happy. But just then an arrow was shot passed them and hit a tree. "What was that?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't know." Ash said as he looked at the arrow.

**Ash remember some memories but those were scads of memory to me. **

**Ash finally learns some new moves but what does Team Magma want with him and why do they want Paul? I don't really know myself. But I bet it has to do with ruling the world.  
**

**Next episode, I tell you what the arrow got to do with Ash and Paul or should I say Ash vs. Paul, rematch time. I'll also give on on what Team Magma wants and lets bring Team Galactic into this too. Mwahahahahahahaha. P.S I think I'm going to add Pearlshipping into this. Give all the reviews you want to stop me other shipping lovers.  
**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.  
**


	5. Ep 5: Learning the Truth

Ep. 5 Learning the Truth

**Words in story- People talking.**

Ash notices a letter tied onto the arrow. He grabs it and reads it out load. "Dear Riolu, I challenge you to a duel on Mt. Corenet, lv. 33. Be there tomorrow. Sign ignominious." "Ash you have to do it." Pikachu said. "Why should I, it could be a trap." Ash asked. (It's rare to see you think Ash.) "Because, if you chicken out you can't ever be a great explorer. And you'll never know who you were." Pikachu said. "If that's the point. Then yes I'll do it." Ash yelled.

He ran to the guide. He stopped. "Uh, how do I get there?" Ash asked. Pikachu fell backwards, anime-style. "Chill out Ash we'll have all day tomorrow so you don't have to rush it." Pikachu said. "Besides you'll get lost by yourself so I'll be coming with you."

They went inside and had diner then went to bed.

The next day.

"Stop!" Ash yelled. Then he woke up in fear. "Ash, why did you wake me up so early? Loudred isn't even up." Pikachu said. "I had this nightmare where you where there and that boy I had a dream of earlier was there. You guys were on an island like no other. There was cloning and Pokemon trainers and Mew." Ash said. "But how'd did you dream of Mew, she's a legendary?" Pikachu asked. "But that's not the worst part. The Pokemon and you were fighting each other. It was horrible then the legendary were about to launch an almighty attack. The guy ran and yelled Stop. He was hit by the attack then I woke up." Ash said. (Ash, you finally remember the first movie.) "Ash that was the same word you yelled when you woke me up." Pikachu said.

"If you keep having those dreams or day dreams I'm going to say that guy was you." Pikachu said. "He disappeared a few weeks ago and you appeared a few days ago. He was human and you were. And your having dreams of him. That concludes your him."

Ash clapped. "Wow. That must be true." Ash said then he shacked it off. "Okay let's go to Mt. Corenet." Ash said. They got up and ran to the center of the 2nd floor basement.

"5. Smiles for miles." They said. "Okay with that over with we can go to Mt. Corenet." Pikachu said. "Did you say Mt. Corenet." Chatot butted in. "Yes, what's the problem?" Ash asked. "It's just some of our explorers saw a human boy going to Mt. Corenet. So be careful." Chatot said then left. "Okay then lets go." Ash said. Then the due were off.

(At the fork at the road.)

"Where do we go?" Ash asked. Pikachu open their map. He pointed to a mountain. "There. We have to go that way to get there." Pikachu said then pointed left. "That part will be easy." Then they went left.

After a few miles they reached the base of the mountain. "Wow." Ash said. "Yeah and it's even crazier inside the mountain." Pikachu said. "Are you coming?" Ash said as he almost enter the dungeon. "Yeah... Well... there are a lot of Pokemon I'm weak ageist in there." Pikachu said. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." Ash said.

(lv. 32.)

"We're almost there." Ash said exhausted. "Why don't we rest and have a snack. We'll need all the energy we need to face this thing we're going august." Pikachu said. Then they had lunch. "Okay here we go!" Ash yelled as he clime the ladder.

(Lv. 33.)

To their surprise it was Paul that called them out. **"So it seems this little Roilu has a friend." **Paul said. **"Go Torerra!" **He called out. Then a giant grass turtle with a tree on it's back appeared. "Yes master." Torterra said. "Huh? Ash is that you?" Ash head began to hurt. "Ash are you okay?" Pikachu asked. "Pikapi!" A voice said.

"Pikachu I choose you!" Ash yelled. Then he throw Pikachu in front of him. **"Ash where are you? You coward!" **Paul yelled. Ash became angry. "Nobody calls me a coward. Pikachu use Iron tail." Ash commanded. "Uhm. I don't know that move." Pikachu said. "Just go!" Ash yelled. Then Pikachu thunder shocked him. "Snap out of this Ash." Pikachu yelled. Ash broke the thunder bolt and grabbed Pikachu then he threw him at the wall.

Paul looked at Riolu. **"Use Frenzy plant." **Paul yelled. Ash dodged it and headed straight for Paul then they were caught in a cage. "What the?" They yelled. "Paul." Torerra yelled.

**"Hahaha. Do you think we let you go so easily." **Judy said. Then her gang appeared out of nowhere. "**Who are you losers?" **Paul asked.** "We are Team Magma's top agents. We're going take you and Ash to our leader." **Judy said. **"Ash isn't here you idiots." **Paul said. **"Yes he is. He's Rx1 or to you that Riolu." **Mark said.

**"Take this thing to the balloon, John." **Judy said. Then they left the mountain and entered a hot air balloon. "Let me out. Let me out." Ash yelled. Then he formed an aura blade and slashed it. But it did no use. Then they hit another balloon. A curtain meowth shape balloon. **"Okay who hit us?" **Jessie asked.

Judy look and find Team Rocket. **"Team Magma?" **Team Rocket yelled. **"Yeah so?" **Judy asked. **"It's just you guys were history and detached how come your here?" **Meowth asked. **"Because our new leader resembled the remaining people of Team Magma. And as you can see we have too hostilities." **John said.

Team Rocket looked down and saw Ash and Paul. **"What do you want with a Riolu and the mean twerp?" **James asked.** "Their part of our master's plan and the Riolu is Ash Ketchem turned into this Pokemon." **Mark said. **"The twerp!" **They yelled.** "And since you have a Pokemon that can talk to others. We're going to steal it." **Judy said. Then a robotic hand grabbed Meowth. **"Hey we're the ones that steal people Pokemon. Not you."** Jessie yelled.

**"Go Yangmaga. Use silver wind." **Jessie commanded. Then the balloon pop. **"We're blasting off." **Team Magma said. **"After that balloon James." **Jessie commanded. **"Yes ma'am." **James said. And so they were off.

**What will happen next? Just stay toon.**

**AuraPearl44_May the aura be with you_Peace out.  
**


	6. I'm sorry note

ch. 6

**I'm sorry. But I have no intrudes in this anymore. If any one who really likes this can adopt it. I won't mind. I just sorry I can't finish it. **

**May you find a new owner little forgotten story.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.  
**


End file.
